Sunset
by AllThingsGay
Summary: Just a quick scene of Will, Sonny and Arianna. I'm hoping to add to this in the future. Scene takes place after Will and Ari are home from the hospital. Chapter 2 is for mature readers.
1. Chapter 1

Will sat on the bench with his arm around Sonny's shoulders. They sat quietly next to each other. Will loved how they didn't words, that they could just be in the same space and not feel the need to add noise to the world. Arianna, who lay sleeping in her stroller, had added enough noise today. She finally fell asleep after Will and Sonny took her out in her stroller and walked what seemed like all of Salem.

Ari loved the bumpy parts of the walk. Who knew that bumping and bouncing around would make their little girl happy? Whatever worked, they were willing to do it.

As everyone said, this time when she's small and helpless doesn't last. Time flies by so fast that you'll miss it when she's 16 and is a grumpy hormonal teenager. Will couldn't imagine that just yet. Right now Ari was a precious baby, with tiny toes and fingers. She was perfect. Even her cries were perfect. "Geez, Sonny was right, I really am I goner." he thought to himself.

The feeling of Sonny rubbing his hand along the top of Will's thigh pulled him back from his thoughts of the future to the present. He turned to look at his boyfriend with the dark brown eyes and gentle smile. Speaking of being a goner, Will was so in love with Sonny that he couldn't see a life without him.

"You know, we could go home. We should try to get some sleep before she wakes up again." Sonny suggested.

"Yeah, we should." Will didn't move. He only continued to stare at Sonny.

Will touched his head to Sonny's and gently played with his ear between his thumb and index finger. They curled in closer to each other and turned to look at the sunset. They watched the light escape from the sky as the clouds turned a beautiful pink hue.

A deep sigh came from Will. He was truly content. How did he get so lucky?


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke up with no sense of where he was or what time it was. He was too groggy to figure it out. As his brain slowly cleared the cobwebs, he rubbed his eyes and look around the dark room. He was lying on his stomach with his head at the foot of the bed. He was on top of the covers naked but he wasn't cold. The room was warm with the faint smell of sweat in the air.

One candle still burned faintly with the last bit of wick in a puddle of melted wax. Will's eyes slowly adjusted to the low light so that he could see the familiar surroundings of their bedroom. Wrinkling his brow, he turned his head to find two feet lying next to him. He smiled. He remembered now. Glimpses of the evening before flitted into his mind. The feel of Sonny's hands gripping his hips, Sonny's lips kissing his chest, Sonny's eyes smoldering with lust and the feeling of belonging in the arms of the man he loved. Sounds came with those memories too, whispers of incoherent exclamations of pleasures sought and given, expression of love and desires, and the utterance of begging for more.

Will felt a connection to Sonny that he couldn't explain. He didn't need to. That connection was as natural as breathing. It felt like they had always been together. Even though they had only been friends for a couple of years and dated even less than that, there was a bond that couldn't be broken. So much had happened to test their relationship recently but they were stronger than ever. The biggest life-changing event brought Arianna into their lives. And just as he couldn't remember Sonny not being part of his life, so it was with Ari.

She was everything to him. More than anything he wanted to be the best father he could be for her, giving her everything she needed. So when the day turns to evening and she can't sleep they take her for a walk, her stroller bouncing along rocking her to sleep. They always stop at their favorite bench and watch the evening light fade. They sit together as a family with Ari asleep in her stroller and Will and Sonny holding each other.

Sometimes they walk slowly home, chatting about the day. Sometimes, like tonight, they walk a little quicker. Tonight they knew Gabi would be visiting with her brother Rafe and staying overnight. Gabi didn't want to leave for a whole night and be away from Ari. Both Sonny and Will had assured her that Ari would be fine. She was six weeks old and they were now pros at the dad thing.

When they got home, Sonny gently transferred Ari to her crib while Will tidied up from dinner. With the baby settled and the kitchen in order, they headed to their room. As Sonny light the candles, Will come up behind him and slid his arms around him undoing the buttons of his shirt. A soft moan escaped from Sonny's throat.

Sonny put down the lighter and turned in Will's arms. He gently touched Will's cheeks and pulled him closer, kissing his supple lips. He could lose himself in the sensation of their lips touching, their mouths opening and tongues gliding together.

They parted for a moment and looked into each other's eyes. No words, just smiles. Buttons were being undone and passions were building. Clothes discarded, they slow danced towards the bed. As they moved, Will touched Sonny everywhere. Feeling Sonny's smooth skin under his roaming hands, Will massaged Sonny in all the places he knew would be sensitive and elicit moans of pleasure from Sonny that would turn Will on. Will rubbed the small of his back, his shoulders, his neck, and his pecks.

With Will's back to the bed, he sat down bringing his eyes level with Sonny's growing erection. Will looked up at Sonny and wiggled his eyebrows. Sonny laughed quietly as Will teaseling licked his cock. Will slid his hands along the outside of Sonny's thighs and then moved closer to his inner thigh. He dug his thumbs in deeper, massaging Sonny as he wrapped his mouth around him.

With Will's hot mouth on his cock, Sonny's legs suddenly felt weak and he gripped Will's shoulders to steady himself.

"Oh god, Will, that feels so good." Sonny's eyes closed as his head fell back. He was totally in the moment. There was nowhere else he wanted to be.

Sonny then looked at Will and gently pushed him back on the bed. Sonny knelt over Will and dropped kisses along his chest and stomach. Will's hands were in his hair, not wanting to break the connection.

Sonny moved closer to Will's cock but without stopping there, he kissed along his hip and down his thigh, teasing him. Sonny's hands followed the kisses with soft caresses.

Soft moans filled their bedroom and Sonny was happy that he could bring Will so much pleasure.

"Sonny, please.", he heard Will beg.

He playfully rubbed Will's thighs as he had done to him. Will's erection jumped at the sensation of his inner thighs being massaged. Sonny smiled at Will as he moved back along his body. He hovered over Will's hard cock close enough so that Will could feel his warm breath.

"Tease." Will groaned. "You know just how to torture me."

"Yes, yes I do."

With his eyes still locked with Will's, Sonny unhurriedly tasted the tip of Will's taut penis.

Will watched Sonny slowly tease him. It was insanely hot and he couldn't stand it. When Sonny's fingers wrapped around the base of him, he moaned and closed his eyes. Will's heals dug into the bed, thrusting his hips up and his cock closer to Sonny.

Sonny continued to suck and lick Will's erection and started to rhythmically rub with his hand. He could feel the tension in Will building. Gripping Will's hip, he tried to control the pace as much as he could.

"Oh god, Sonny…I can't…I'm close. Stop. I want…" the words fell from Will's lips without making sense but Sonny knew what he meant. He knew that Will's tolerance was low tonight. With lack of sleep, and long days of work, Will's strength to hold back was all but gone.

Sonny felt Will arch his back and tense his whole body and knew it was the point of no return. He knew Will's body as well as his own. He revealed in the pleasure Will was experiencing and continued to suck as Will spilled into him.

Will groaned as his orgasm crested and tugged at Sonny's hair. When the pulses of his orgasm stopped, Will collapsed on the bed, panting for breath. Sonny rested his head on Will's stomach and could hear Will's heart pounding.

After what seemed like a long while, Will spoke softly.

"Sonny?"

Sonny turned his head to look at Will. "Yeah."

"I love you. I love you so much."

Sonny's deep brown eyes twinkled in the candlelight as he smiled. "I love you too, Will."

As Will sat up, Sonny shifted and propped up his head with his bent arm.

Will began to caress Sonny's dark brown hair and then along the top of Sonny's ear as he always does. "I don't know what I would do without you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Grinning, Sonny said, "Me too. I don't know what you'd do without me. I'm awesome."

Will raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Yep, you're awesome." He leaned back falling onto the bed with his head beside Sonny's feet. "Even your feet are awesome. I mean look at these, how incredible are they?"

"Will, don't!"

Too late. Will grabbed one of Sonny's very ticklish feet and took full advantage of Sonny's weakness.

Sonny's voice got louder as he begged Will to stop.

"Shh, you'll wake Ari."

"Ok then. Stop." Sonny demanded playfully.

Will laughed and stopped his assault on Sonny's beautiful feet. He then started to rub his legs. They lay like that touching and caressing for another long moment.

"Sonny, it's your turn. I want you to feel as good as I did."

Sonny quietly smiled. He hadn't cum but he was relaxed and happy. As he lay on his side, he tucked his arm under his head and his eyes drifted shut.

The next thing Sonny knew was waking up to soft touches of Will pulling up the sheet and blanket over him. Will was now facing him.

"Are you awake?" whispered Will.

"hmm" he replied. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep. But I want to make it up to you."

Will's hand trailed a path down Sonny's chest to his penis and could feel Sonny's erection start. Sonny sucked in a breath anticipating what Will was going to do next.

In the next room, Arianna began to cry.

Will stopped moving hoping somehow that Ari would go back to sleep. He knew this was wishful thinking though.

Sonny started to get up. "I'll go."

"Nope. It's my turn. Just rest. I'll be right back." Will kissed Sonny and moved off the bed. Sonny could hear him pulling on his pants and walking out to go get their daughter.

Tired, Sonny thought he would just rest his eyes and then they could finish what they started.

Sonny woke up to sunlight streaming through the crack between the curtains and onto their bed. Sonny was alone in the bed.

Where was Will?


End file.
